dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Waits for No One, Part 2
Time Waits for No One, Part Two is the tenth episode of the fifth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Dave awakes in a familiar empty and misty location, with 257 Squadron alongside him. They both realise they are dead, and 257 commends the way Dave went out, when suddenly a familiar face emerges from the fog. Pogo is not happy that the two are dead, saying that they have ruined everything. Frustrated, he decides to send the two back to earlier in the day, wiping Dave's memories and instructing 257 to sort everything out. When 257 awakens again, he is back in Merecombe Shed. Realising what he must do, he calls over Ed, who is shunting in the yard. He asks Ed to move him to the carriage shed, which he does begrudgingly. Shortly afterwards, Leanne arrives in the yard muttering to herself once again, and 257 tells Ed everything. They hope to warn Dave before she reaches him, but Cammer ends up putting a stop to that by revealing his location to her. The pair confront him about it before racing off after her. Meanwhile, at the Industrial Estate, Leanne has just revealed her plan to Hannah and Dave. She is about to finish them both off when Ed and 257 storm into the estate, pushing her out of the way. The four engines run out of the estate with Leanne chasing after them, but as they leave the tunnel, Leanne suddenly derails on the bad trackwork, smashing into the side and bringing the tunnel down on her instead. She lets out one final scream, as the Gasworks comes down with the tunnel and a fire rages above the remains. Shaken, but relieved it's all over, the four engines return home. Unfortunately, the collapse of the Gasworks Tunnel results in terrible consequences. Hundreds of people have died in the collapse, and when investigations prove that the trackwork was the cause, Mr. Dark is ordered to pay compensation to the families affected by the disaster, and to pay for their relocation. When it is confirmed that the engine destroyed in the tunnel was Leanne, Mr. Dark tracks down the real Repulse and has her brought to the railway. She has suffered some severe damage from the kidnapping, and has been left a traumatised wreck by the whole ordeal, finding it difficult to communicate with anyone. Dave and Hannah agree to keep an eye on her, and to keep their distance just in case. Characters * Dave * 257 Squadron * Hannah * Ed * Repulse * Cammer * Leanne * Pogo * Mr. Dark * Ryan (cameo) * Caracus Smash (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Merecombe Gasworks * Merecombe * Galen Junction Shed * Doncaster (mentioned) * Parry Scrapyard (mentioned) * Horton (mentioned) * Caracus Smash Ltd (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to air without the opening credits. * This episode features a deus ex machina, for without Pogo's intervention and resetting of the previous episode's occurances, Dave and 257 would have remained dead, Leanne would of most likely murdered Hannah and the other engines, and possibly have killed Mr Dark and completely destroyed the railway. * Like Part One, this episosde is named after the song of the same name, "Time Waits for No One" by Duck Sauce. Goofs *In the shot of Leanne derailing in Gasworks Tunnel, a fire can be seen at the tunnel mouth, even though a fire didn't break out until after the collapse. Links * Time Waits for No One, Part 2 on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes